


Kiss as a Lie

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Ashalle wakes Solas up to talk theories about the Dreadwolf and Solas is far too sleepy for this.Published: 8/30/2018





	Kiss as a Lie

Ashalle wiggled under the covers; pulling the furs up to her chin. It was late and despite her best efforts she could not sleep. Instead she stared up at the high ceilings of her chambers. When she glanced over at Solas he was out cold, deep in the fade already. 

She rolled over in bed to face him, her green eyes glowing through the dark. She leaned closer and closer, until her face was inches from his. She slowly extended her hand out and gave him a sharp poke on the chest. He let a groan and placed a hand over his face.

“What’s wrong my heart?”

“Nothing, not really anyways… I was just thinking about the gods,” She sat up, gripping her knees to her chest, “About the Dread Wolf.”

Solas pinched the space between his brows with subtitle frustration. This was matter in which he’d have to choose words carefully and his mind was still half in the fade.

“Didn’t you tell me that your grandmother told you it isn’t wise to think of the Dread Wolf before one dreams?”

“I thought you weren’t superstitious? ” Ashalle countered with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m not. Can we talk more about this in the morning? It is very late, I would like to return to my dreams.”

“Why would you do it?”

Solas had to felt his limbs go stiff, his throat tightened as he tried to remain as calm as possible. She couldn’t know and if she did she certainly would not have approached the topic in this way.

“Excuse me? I don’t think I follow?”

“I mean if you were Fen'Harel, why would you lock away the gods? I’m certain there has to be some kind of motivation aside from betrayal for the sake of it , or at least one would think.”

He chuckled, He could tell her? It would certainly be interesting to say the least. Instead he wrapped her up in his arms, pulling her back down onto the bed. He placed a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose, her cheek and finally her lips.

“Oh I don’t know, perhaps he had a lover who kept him awake and it made him grumpy.”

“Alright, Alright I’ll let you sleep! Goodnight Solas.”

He turned so his back would face her. Her arm reached around his waist and snuggled in for another attempt at sleep.He felt twinge of guilt. He hadn’t lied to her he told himself. Only omitted the truth. Not that it made him feel any better about having to hide parts of himself away from her when she gave herself so completely to him. He took her hand in his own and brought it over his heart. He would tell her just not yet.


End file.
